


The things we see in retrospect

by TrenchcoatsandMisery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But really bad a noticing stuff, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Theon Greyjoy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, Jon Snow Knows Something, M/M, Oblivious Robb, One Shot, Robb Stark is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatsandMisery/pseuds/TrenchcoatsandMisery
Summary: Robb notices Theon and Jon are a little closer than normal. It takes him a little longer to realise what that means.





	The things we see in retrospect

It’s Sansa who mentions it first. They’re all at dinner, Arya sitting up the table arguing with mother about fencing lessons (“When are you ever going to use a sword?” “WHEN AM I EVER GOING TO DANCE?”), Rickon and bran half off their seats sneaking food under the table for the dogs and father looking bemused as he takes it all in. Sansa sits by Robb’s side and it’s halfway through the main when she leans in and whispers in his ear.

“They’re cute together aren’t they?”

Confused, Robb looks up. Sansa is watching Theon and Jon, who sit opposite, with the kind of expression Sansa saves for puppies and romantic comedies.

“What? What do you mean?”

Sansa rolls her eyes and sighs in… disappointment? Before turning to talk to father. Robb can’t help but look at Theon and Jon again, watching as Theon leans over and steals a potato from Jon’s plate, Jon elbowing him in the side in retaliation. The same as always, annoying each other and bickering like children. He doesn’t know what Sansa’s talking about. But Jon has a faint smile on his lips instead of his regular scowl and Theon doesn’t fling a cruel comment at Jon like he used to. In fact, they both looked happy and content. If you had asked Robb at the beginning of the dinner, he would have told you that he loved Theon and Jon, but the two couldn’t stand each other. Now though, as they sit side by side joking and laughing, he isn’t so sure. Returning back to his dinner he can’t help but feel he is missing something important.  
………………………………….  
It’s several weeks before he thinks about it again. He and Theon arrive at the Stark family home, slightly drunk, after a night on the town. Laughing, they stagger into the living room, and Robb is surprised to see a light on and a figure sitting in the corner. Jon, a book in hand, sighs as he takes in Robb’s rumpled clothes and when he speaks his voice is low and tired.

“Robb, you know father said you had to be back before 10. I’m not covering for you aga-“

A creak comes from behind Robb and it’s like a switch is flipped, Jon’s face lighting up as Theon stands next to Robb.

“Hey, Theon! Good night?”

“Every night’s a good night when I’m there.”

Jon laughs as Theon waggles his eyebrows and Robb frowns. Maybe it’s the alcohol but Jon seems to be laughing louder than normal and when he speaks again it seems deeper than normal.

“Are you staying the night? You must, you can’t drive home like this. I can make up the guest room?”

Theon flushes and Robb sighs. Theon doesn’t like being dependent on the Starks and bringing it up always makes him uncomfortable. Though the way Theon’s voice breaks as he says yes, the energy in the previously shattered Jon as he jumps up to make the guest bedroom and the way the two climb up the stairs whispering softly makes Robb hesitate. Before when Robb and Theon would greet Jon after a night out, the two wouldn’t exchange more than a few words. Jon has stated several times how much it annoys him that Theon stays over, though he stopped mentioning it after father told him about Theon’s home life, but he still has never offered to make up the spare room. It’s almost as if…  
In the morning, nursing a killer headache and the sensation that something died in his mouth, Robb feels like he realised something important last night, but what it was he doesn’t know. He’s musing over it when Theon and Jon come downstairs, hair mussed and eyes bright, and all his thoughts float away as he struggles to stop Theon’s recounting of the girl who had flirted with Robb all night puking on his shoes.  
…………………………………………………  
It’s Sansa’s birthday and Robb just wants to leave. He’s surrounded by teenage girls and an ocean of pink, and unlike Arya, Bran, and Rickon he hadn’t had the foresight to get out of it. Jon and Theon are here somewhere, which had made the first hour somewhat bearable, but the first chance they got the bastards volunteered for an errand and haven’t come back yet. Jeyne…. Pool? Westerling? There are too many Jeynes but she’s one of Sansa’s friends, is desperately trying to get his attention from the corner and Robb thinks if he stays here one more second he might give her just that. He excuses himself (“I’m just getting some more drinks mum.”), stepping outside and drawing in a fresh breath of air. Freedom. He rounds the corner and-

Theon has Jon pushed up against a tree. His first instinct is to pull Theon off him, damn he thought they were past fighting, but...

That  
Isn’t  
What  
They’re  
Doing.

Theon. Is kissing. Jon. He doesn’t think he can move until what sounds suspiciously like Jon moaning sets him in motion. That’s it for him, he’s back in the house and in his bedroom. Fuck. What the fuck. The past couple of months suddenly hit him with such clarity he starts laughing. How did he not see this coming?


End file.
